ouanfandomcom-20200214-history
Mulan (Canon Tale)
Mulan is best recognized by western society as an animated feature by Disney studios, however the story is based upon The Ballad of Mulan, ''a poem which tells of a young Chinese woman who took her elderly father's place in the Chinese army and fought with them for twelve years undetected. For Once Upon a Nightmare, we chose to relocate the tale to Solhara which serves as our Asian and Middle Eastern inspired kingdom. Mulan would now be conscripted to join the Sultan's army to combat the Blight, and sent to Caerleon to defend the capital to allow those who created characters within Mulan to form past threads for them amongst the people in Solhara and current threads amongst those in Caerleon. Canon Tale Mulan was a member of one of the strongest tribes of Solhara. Strong enough to take possession of an oasis and keep it, even throughout the famine and anarchy that followed the beginnings of the blight in Solhara. By decree of the Sultan a quota of able-bodied men were conscripted into military service. Some were to help guard Zabier against further revolt, while the rest would be sent to Caerleon to help defend the capital of Ga’leah from the Walking Starvation in the hope that they would somehow be rewarded with food from the capital to help feed their own people. Though Mulan’s father was selected to join those sent to Caerleon, Mulan took his place. Masquerading as a man, she trained with the military and marched with them to Caerleon to battle the infected that still batter the capital every day. Though she proved to be a true warrior, Mulan still fears what might happen to herself or her family if her lies were ever discovered…even if the new High Queen seemed not only to revere warrior women but to be intent to surround herself with them. Characters * 'Chien-Po - (Open) A gentle soldier in Li Shang's troop alongside Mulan. * 'Fa Mulan - (Open) '''A young woman who took her father's place in the Sultan's army and has masqueraded as a man ever since, fighting the Walking Starvation alongside other soldiers who do not know her secret. * 'Li Shang - (Open) 'Son of a famous general from Solhara, Li Shang is a capable and intelligent leader in the Sultan's army seeking to make a name for himself with soldiers that are not the warriors he had hoped for. * 'Ling - (Open) 'A weak but funny soldier in Li Shang's troop alongside Mulan. * 'Mushu - (Open) 'A dragon aiding Mulan on her quest. * 'Yao - (Open) '''A hotheaded soldier in Li Shang's troop alongside Mulan. Plotlines Mulan is a Canon Tale ripe for exploration and interpretation. The aspects of its plot line have yet to be hashed out and many of its characters are available to those who wish to make this tale their own. Related Stories * ''Aladdin - ''The Sultan from Aladdin is the Sultan who commanded the families of Solhara to contribute one son to his army. * ''Arabian Nights - ''The Sultan from Arabian Nights is the Sultan who commanded the families of Solhara to contribute one son to his army. * ''King Arthur - ''Mulan and Li Shang's troop were sent to Caerleon to guard the capitol, the home of King Arthur and the Round Table. * ''Pocahontas - '''''The Powhatan also possess a rich oasis in Solhara, although theirs was given to them by the Green Man and is guaranteed to belong to them as long as the Green Man has powers to make it so.